


Without You -- Supernatural

by CastielWinchester1314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester1314/pseuds/CastielWinchester1314
Summary: What happens when everything seems to go wrong at the same time?A hunt gone wrong, a secret exposed, and hidden thoughts come to the surface?TRIGGER WARNING -- Contains violence, cursing, graphic blood, and suicidal thoughts/actions (Mentioned)
Relationships: Destiel, Sabriel - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Angel blade bullets?” Sam exclaims, closing the trunk of the Impala with Dean’s gun in his hand.  
“It’s all I had left. We haven’t been to the bunker recently, and our cash supply is barely enough to buy us breakfast.” Dean replies, taking his gun from his brother. “Balthazar left me Angel blades as a gift, so I melted them down to bullets.” He holds up a silver bullet.  
“Whatever, let’s go. This place gives me the creeps.” Sam shivers.  
“Bobby’s barn?” Dean tilts his head. The barn was huge, but weather, forgetfulness, and Bobby’s death haven’t made the building any better.  
Dean smiles as he remembers the last time he was in there. Castiel busting through the wooden double doors, shattering every light, and ripping off the roof.  
“Yeah.” Sam nods. “I didn’t even know this was here.”  
“Really?” Dean replies, “We came here to summon Cas-” He winces.  
Sam didn’t know because he wasn’t there.  
“Wait. You what?” Sam turns on Dean.  
“You were busy, so Bobby and I summoned Castiel. It’s been 7 years man, old news.” Dean shrugs.  
“SEVEN YEARS!” Sam hisses. “This is new news to me. I thought you just prayed one day and he showed up. You know what could’ve happened if he didn’t have a vessel.”  
Dean shrugs, “It doesn’t matter. The witch ran in there, and the warding is old, so she could be meeting or doing anything.”  
“So anything could be in there?” Sam raises an eyebrow.  
Dean nods. “I doubt it, but maybe.”  
“Great. Let’s go.” Sam sighs.  
Walking into the barn, Dean holds his breath as if afraid to disturb anything inside. The sigils worn, barely noticeable against the growing vines overtop. The wooden doors lay on the ground, along with the bar that held them closed long ago.  
Dean steps onto a huge devil’s trap, the same spot he stood when he shot Castiel.  
There is no sign of anyone inside, the darkness penetrated by a sliver of moonlight.  
“She ran in here?” Dean signs.  
Sam nods. “Yeah.” He signs back.  
Dean turns away when the sound of something falling over alerts the brothers. Dean turns, raising his gun as the doors lift and fix themselves in the doorway.  
Magic. Of course.  
Why was this a good idea again?  
The Winchester brothers plunge into darkness, the soft voice of Vanessa Bloom echoing around the barn.  
“Poor, poor Sam and Dean Winchester. Failing People, Fighting ‘monsters’, the Family Business. Right?” She mocks. “Except, we ‘monsters’ are more human than you both.”  
Dean turns in a slow circle, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. He only has 2 angel bullets, so he has to make the shot count.  
“Come out, witch,” Sam growls.  
“Now, now. Wait your turn.” Vanessa ‘tsk’s, the sound of her voice echoing in Dean’s head as the sound of metal on metal vibrates in the room.  
After what seems like a minute, the silence broken by Dean, “Sam. Flashl-” But Dean’s cut off by with what feels like a twisted blade in his shoulder.  
It pushes straight through his shoulder, almost causing Dean to blackout. The blade drawn out quickly as Dean whimpers.  
“Dean!” Sam yelps, his hand blindly grabbing Dean’s wounded shoulder.  
“FUCK!” Dean winces, pulling away from his brother.  
Vanessa laughs, standing in the moonlight about a yard away.  
She stands at a metal table in a red jumpsuit, her lipstick matching almost flawlessly as she sneers. Her blue eyes shine in the moonlight, a murderous rage glinting in them. In her hand is a twisted bronze blade, blood dripping off the end. Dean’s blood.  
Dean kneels on the floor, his body feeling numb as he watches the witch drop his blood into an emerald-colored bowl.  
“Castiel,” Sam mutters into the darkness, grabbing out his blade. “We need your help.”  
He puts a hand on Dean’s good shoulder, who brushes it off with a low groan.  
“I’m fine. Let’s gank this witch already.” Dean says.  
Sam inches forward, but there was no sign of Cas anywhere.  
“The blade must’ve been cursed or something. Hurts like hell.” Dean mutters to Sam, who was standing beside him again.  
“Cas.” Dean hears Sam growl.  
‘Sam, cut him some slack.’ Dean thinks.  
Cas became half-human after his fight with Metatron, so he hasn’t been able to do anything other than fly around. And he can barely do that.  
Finding some strength, Dean stands on his feet, the room swaying a bit as he steadies himself.  
“Cas,” Dean mutters. “I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

The witch - Vanessa Bloom - is too busy gloating to herself to notice both Winchesters moving towards her.  
What a mistake.  
Dean couldn’t miss his shot, the moonlight just enough to make out the witch’s silhouette.   
They can’t get too close, so Sam’s knife can’t help at all. So it’s up to Dean to gank the witch.   
Loading his weapon, Dean raises the gun at the witch.  
“Dean. you’re bleeding out, where’s Cas?” Sam mutters.  
“I don’t fucking know.” He shrugs. “And thanks for the observation.”  
Dean anchors his feet in place and clenches his jaw as he nods, placing his finger over the trigger.   
He can’t miss the shot.   
The sound of feathers announces Castiel’s arrival, startling Dean as he pulls the trigger.   
“I didn’t know you were training. Why do you need me?” Cas says, standing in the way of the bullet, but doesn’t move.  
“Cas!” Dean yelps and time seems to slow down as he drops his gun.   
Vanessa runs out of the barn as the bullet hits Castiel in the chest, and Sam grabs the fallen gun to run after her.  
The half-angel’s eyes widen at the impact as everything moves back to its normal pace.   
Cas falls to his knees as Dean runs to his side, catching him before he faceplants the concrete.   
The pain in Dean’s shoulder disappears as fear takes over.   
He just shot Castiel.   
The angel looks up from his chest, his eyes wide with shock and pain. Blood begins to seep from the wound, coloring his white button-up red.   
“Dean?” He furrows his eyebrows. “W-What did you shoot?”  
“A-An angel blade bullet. It’s all I had left, I swear. I didn’t know you were going to appear in front of me. T-The bullet won’t kill you. You’re still half-human. You’ll survive.  
“An Angel bullet?” Cas chokes, putting a hand on his chest. If he doesn’t die from blood loss, it will be from shock.   
“I-I’m sorry. Cas, you aren’t dying. You’re okay.” Dean says, peeling off his flannel to hold it against Cas’ chest.   
“Dean. You’re showing the 5 Stages of Grief.” Cas says, disregarding the fact that he’s bleeding out.  
“What? No one’s dying. You aren’t dying. I can’t be showing signs for that.” Dean shakes his head.  
“There it is. Stage One: Denial. I’m still half-angel, Dean. The bullet is killing me.”  
“Cas, you aren’t dying. End of discussion.” Dean frowns.  
“Dean. Don’t be sad, because sad spelled backward is ‘das’ and ‘das’ not good.” Cas jokes, wincing once before looking up into Dean’s green eyes.  
“Cas, a joke, really?” Dean asks.  
“Yes. I thought it would be appropriate. Kevin taught it to me.”  
“Cas. Please stop.” Dean mutters, shifting the flannel on Cas’ chest. The blood flow was slowing, but Dean wasn’t convinced he was saving Cas.   
Where the hell is his brother when he actually needs him.   
“You aren’t going to die, dammit. We’ll patch you up.” Dean goes to move his hand from Cas’ chest, moving to stand up and run to the Impala.   
Cas puts a hand on top of Dean’s, a labored breath joining the creaking wood, birds chirping, and a far away gunshot.  
Sam shot the witch.  
“Dean. Anger. Second stage.” Cas says.   
“Cas. Enough. Sam will be back with the first aid-”  
“Dean listen to me. There is no way to heal this. I failed being your guardian angel-” He winces as he takes a deep breath, brushing a hand against Dean’s shoulder, healing it with the last of his grace. “-but at least I tried. I promise I tried my hardest.”  
“Cas! Heal yourself. Not me!” Dean yelps, looking into Cas’ blue eyes. Cas shakes his head. “What do you mean, ‘no’?” He yells.  
“I can’t….” Cas sighs. “Dean. I’ve been keeping something from you.”  
“Cas-” Dean warns.   
“I love you.” Cas chokes out. “And before y-you deny that too, I’m serious. As serious as you are about keeping y-your Baby clean.”  
Dean freezes, looking down at Cas’ blood on the dirty concrete.  
Cas loves him.  
Cas loved him.   
Cas is dying, and he loves Dean.  
“I love you too, but you can’t die now. I’ll f-fix you. I need you. We-I can’t do this without you. Let me just get the bullet out, and when Sam gets back, we’ll-”  
“Dean. Bargaining. Stage three.” Cas whispers.  
“C-Cas. No. I-I just got you. I can’t lose you.”  
“Why are you sad, Dean?” Cas asks, eyebrow raised. “We’ll be together soon. I promise. Jack has made Heaven a beautiful place.”  
“I-I can’t. I can’t- saying goodbye is too hard.”  
“Then say ‘hello’,” Cas says, the blue in his eyes fading more as blood seeps into Dean’s clothes, Cas’ trench coat, and onto the floor.  
“H-Hello, Castiel.” Dean whimpers, a tear falling down his cheek.  
Dean’s world was slipping away, and he couldn’t do anything.  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiles, using whatever strength he has left to place both hands on Dean. One bloody hand on Dean’s left cheek. The other blood-covered hand on Dean’s right bicep. Right where he pulled Dean from Hell.  
Cas closes the distance, kissing Dean softly ad Dean holds him to his chest, silent tears falling.   
Cas shifts, becoming comfortable in Dean’s arms as he wraps his arms around Dean’s waist.  
“Don’t come home too fast. Your brother needs you.” Cas whispers quietly, his head on Dean’s shoulder.   
Dean nods as his body shakes with the force of his sobs.  
“I-I love you, C-Cas.” Dean cries.  
“I lo-love you too, Dean W-Winchester.” Cas manages to say, his breath on Dean’s neck slowing to a stop.   
“Cas. Damn it, no.” Dean whimpers, holding Cas’ body close. “I-I don’t wanna lose you too. First Bobby, then Ellen and Jo. I-I can’t lose you too, angel.” Dean cries, the sound of gravel causing him to look up.  
“Dean?” Sam says, first aid kit in his hands.  
Dean’s face is pale, bloody handprints all over his body and face, Cas’ blood soaked into his clothes.   
“What happened?” Sam asks.   
“You weren’t quick enough.” Dean snaps, not caring if his brother sees him cry. He carries Cas to the Impala, walking past his brother.   
Stopping side by side with Sam, Dean shakes his head. “You were too damn slow.”


End file.
